xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiden Fighters Aces
|genre = Top-Down Vertically Scrolling Shooter Game Compilation |modes = Single-player, Co-op |ratings = |platforms = Xbox 360 |media = DVD-DL |requirements =Version 1.1 patch: 4MB space |input = Xbox 360 Controller }} is a 2008 video game for the Xbox 360, published by Japanese computer software company Success Corporation. It is a compilation of all three video games in the Raiden Fighters series by Seibu Kaihatsu: the first Raiden Fighters (1996), Raiden Fighters 2: Operation Hell Dive (1997), and Raiden Fighters Jet (1998).[http://www.xboxnerds.com/Xbox-360/news/raiden-fighters-compilation-coming-to-360/ XBOXnerds.com, Xbox 360 News: Raiden Fighters Compilation Coming To 360] Features Raiden Fighters Aces takes advantage of the connectivity of the Xbox 360 and implement various features. The announced features include: *Full support for vertical monitorsYahoo! Video Games, Raiden Set for Xbox 360 (http://videogames.yahoo.com/news-1171943) *Online high-score rankings *Upload and download game replay data *Strategy guide directly on the game DVD *Gameplay videos of Japan's best players on all three games Demo A demo version of this game was released on March 18, 2008, and includes one stage from each title. It includes Arcade (NORMAL, BOSS RUSH, EXPERT) and Training modes. Available fighters are the standard craft, without secret fighters. Games are set at normal difficulty. Xbox Live features and replays are not implemented. Update patch The Japanese version of the game received an update patch to version 1.1.Release note The patch does the following: *Fixes: **Improved player control. **Sound glitches fixed. **In Raiden Fighters' boss rush mode, a bug during the stage 3 boss was fixed. **In Raiden Fighters Jet, the Ixion's slave could not be used in training mode. **Saving the gamer tags in leader board replays and scores. *Additions: **Added score attack mode. **In Raiden Fighters Jet, full run mode is added to all stages. **When continuing, player can choose the Slave. **In leaderboard, friend ranking is added. **Added credit setting. The feature of increasing credits based on play time is removed. **In arcade mode, the option to disable medals is added. **In training mode, player can set player lives stock and amount of armor the slave has. **In Raiden Fighters Jet training, an Ixion mode is added for all fighters. **In score name entry, the addition of default setting option. After using the patch, the time of play is reset to zero, game replays may become incompatible with the patched version. The patch can be downloaded only through the Xbox Live service. Onslaught Raiden Fighters Special Edition This is an official game strategy DVD of the game, produced by INH CO.,LTD. It was based on The Onslaught Raiden Fighters walkthrough video series, but with remastered video footage, new tutorial layout, audio commentaries from producers, players, composers. The INH shop order also includes Raiden Fighters Aces Secret File, which includes additional strategies and bonus game production materials. The DVD is included in the limited version of the game. Previous conversion attempts It is interesting to note that before Raiden Fighters Aces, there have been multiple attempts to port Raiden Fighters games to home consoles; these attempts have all failed. *Victor EA of Japan was working on a Sega Saturn port of the first Raiden Fighters in 1997. *In 2003, a now-defunct Japanese company, New World System, was working on ports of Raiden Fighters and Raiden Fighters 2 for the Xbox and PC under the name of Raiden Fighters Evolution.GameFAQs, Raiden Fighters Evolution Information (http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/xbox/data/916699.html) References External links *[http://www.success-corp.co.jp/software/xbox360/rf_aces/index.html Raiden Fighters Aces on Success Corporation's official website (Japanese)] *The Onslaught Raiden Fighters Special Edition page *Valcon Games Bringing Us Raiden Fighters Aces Category:Scrolling shooters Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:2008 Video Games Category:Only on Xbox 360 Category:Raiden Fighters Aces series Category:2009 video games Category:Exclusives